What It's All About
by 1Doctor
Summary: A dreaded day of domesticity for the Doctor, as he and Rose attend her Great Uncle's birthday party, ends with a more desirable beginning.


What It's All About

'Rose, please! We were only at your Mum's last month!'

'Last month for her maybe! And anyway it isn't just a normal visit; it's my Great Uncle's 80th birthday.'

The Doctor had known from the moment Rose had bounced into the control room with a banana in one hand and her phone in the other that she'd been called home by her mother. He also knew that from the first smile Rose gave him, he would take her anywhere she asked. But it didn't hurt to keep up a slight façade of reluctance.

'Fine, but …' the Doctor started before he was cut off by Rose launching herself at him. Stunned for a moment by her over-excited gesture, he simply wrapped his arms around her. As they broke apart, the Doctor looked down at Rose's smiling face and, to prevent him from closing the short distance and kissing her, asked 'Why is this Great Uncle so important to you?'

'Uncle Ed was the only family Dad had left, so when Dad died, he took it upon himself to act as surrogate father, mentor, big brother, just everything really. I loved staying at his, not only because he would spoil me rotten and tell me stories about Dad, but because he was the most amazingly selfless fantastic man I had ever met. He was the main man in my life and no-one had ever come close to him in my eyes. I remember at school when we had to write a story about our hero and while everyone else had actors or sports stars, I wrote about my Uncle Ed. I didn't care that people laughed, or that it got me my first A; all that I wanted was for other people to realise just how absolutely incredible he was. He has it framed on his wall; just to embarrass me he said, but I think he was really touched and knew that I meant every word and more. At least I hope he did,' Rose trailed off sadly. The swift hug the Doctor gave enabled her to carry on. 'I haven't seen Uncle Ed in so long, so when Mum said that he asked specifically if I would be back from my travels, I just … I can't believe how selfish I've been; after everything he's done for me, I just up and leave him without even a goodbye. He's always been there for me, the only man in my life that I could ever fully rely on and trust, and how do I repay him? By deserting him, that's how!'

As sobs raked through Rose's body, the Doctor held her closer to him and gently stroked her hair.

'Rose, look at me. Come on look at me Rose. Listen, you are not selfish and you shouldn't feel guilty. If your Uncle is half as amazing as you give him credit for then I'm sure he'll dismiss your absence with a hug and realise that you still love him as you did. Now, enough crying, go and find something nice to wear, we've got a party to go to! And, if you like, I'll let you choose which tie I wear! As long as it's not the …'

'The orange and brown striped one, I know!' Rose giggled as the Doctor involuntarily shuddered. 'Best go for a shower then. Thank you Doctor,' she added. With a quick kiss to his cheek, she began off in the direction of her room, leaving the Doctor to digest what she had told him, contemplating if Uncle Ed was still the main man in her life, but more importantly preparing himself for an extremely domestic day and many hours with Jackie Tyler!

* * * * *

A few hours later, the Doctor was almost starting to enjoy himself. As soon as they had arrived, Jackie had caught them both in a warm embrace before directing them to the guest of honour. When Rose had let go of his hand and ran to hug her Uncle Ed, the Doctor had tried to quash the feelings of nervousness and apprehension by adjusting the blue silk tie Rose had chosen to try and make himself more presentable. The split second before his hand had been accepted had felt like hours, but the delight that had shone from Rose's face was clear when the two men warmly shook hands and launched into an easy conversation.

Looking around at Rose and her Uncle, who had been inseparable since they'd arrived, the Doctor was momentarily stunned by the radiant smile Rose was wearing.

'It'll take an amazing man to ever come between those two,' Jackie commented as she handed the Doctor a glass of champagne. 'When Pete died, I worried that Rose wouldn't have any sort of positive male role model, but then Ed turned up with bags loaded with toys and food, and I knew that she would be fine. I sometimes felt threatened by the relationship they shared, but most of the time I was just incredibly grateful that she had such an incredible man in her life, you know? He was even more over-protective of her than me, especially when it came to boys! She rarely introduced any of her boyfriends to him, and none of those were really received well, even Mickey. She may not have shown it, but she was hugely worried about introducing the two of you, in case you didn't get on. I never thought anyone could compare to her Uncle Ed for her, but then we're all wrong now and again.'

The Doctor stared after Jackie as she moved away to ensure everyone had drinks. Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, he heard Rose calling his name and beckoning him over to her.

'Doctor, can you keep Uncle Ed company while I get us some drinks please? Play nice!' she added with a playful wink in their direction.

Incredibly more nervous after Jackie's comments and finding himself alone with a man that was so important to Rose, the Doctor asked as calmly as he could 'How are you doing, sir?'

With a chuckle and a slight shake of the head, Ed replied, 'Relax young man, I've been instructed by my wonderful niece to be very nice to you!' As the Doctor's rigid stance loosened, he continued, 'I just want to know more about the man who has replaced me in Rose's eyes and heart, that's all.'

'Oh, umm, sir, I'd never, I mean I haven't, please, I'm sorry?' The Doctor stuttered to a halt in his ramblings as Ed laughed heartily.

'Don't work yourself up lad; I'm only messing with you! But it's plain to everyone that I'm not the only man in our Rosie's life anymore, and I'm sincerely happy. From what I've heard from our Rose and Jackie, you seem to be capable enough to ensure she is safe and happy, something I've strived her whole life to maintain. I may have been a tad too over-protective of her in the past, but that's only because I didn't think there was anyone that could be worthy of our Rose. She is an incredible young lady, immensely loyal and hugely determined with one of the biggest hearts I've ever known. When she confesses her love, it's the kind of love that lasts forever. He'll be an unbelievably lucky man, whatever he may be,' Ed added with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as the Doctor realised what he had actually said. Luckily he was prevented from forming a response by the return of Rose.

'Hope you've been good Uncle Ed! You feeling okay Doctor? You don't look too good. I told Mum not to buy that champagne!'

'I'm sure it's nothing that a little dancing won't cure! Rosie, how would you fancy joining me on the dance floor for a spot of the Hokey Cokey?!' Ed asked as he eased himself out of the chair. Resting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder he added, 'Join us when you are ready son.'

Rose threw a questioning glance at the Doctor before following Ed to the dance floor which he had already cleared with his announcement that it was his turn to show them how it's done.

The Doctor simply watched on as Rose and Ed were soon joined by Jackie and other guests in their own rendition of the Hokey Cokey, as they 'put your right leg in, right leg out, in out in out, and shake it all about!' The image of the joyful smile on Rose's face and her carefree dancing imprinted itself in the Doctor's mind as he made a promise that he would carry on Ed's self-appointed task to ensure Rose's safety and happiness. While the former may be harder to accomplish, he had a pretty good idea of how to emphasis the latter.

His decision must have been portrayed on his face as he noticed Ed smiling and beckoning him to join them. Without any hesitation, he walked onto the dance floor and stood next to Ed who simply said, 'That took less time than I expected, we're only on our left leg! Welcome to the family my boy!' he beamed, a smile which must have been mirrored on the Doctor's face, as Ed shook his hand and manoeuvred him next to Rose. If it were possible, the smiles on Rose's and the Doctor's faces grew as they laughed their way through the remainder of the dance.

Glancing at Rose as she did her last 'Hokey Cokey and you turn around'; the Doctor impulsively caught her as she completed her rotation and kissed her with a passion that left them both reeling. They broke apart only when they heard Ed laughing and saying 'and _that's_ what it's all about!'


End file.
